Tales of Rune-Midgarts II: The Tale of Youmei - A Holy Legacy
by Thiji Higuri
Summary: The second chapter in my transitory series of short stories detailing the events of the 12 characters' individual adventures. In the second installment, the Crusader Youmei struggles with her own beliefs of incompetence as she dives headlong into the cold darkness of Niflheim to prove herself. She also encounters an old acquaintance that briefly aids the Crusader in her quest.


Memories of the Emperium Citadel swarmed her mind, making her toss and turn. The battle was still fresh; the wounds were still open…

" _ **Hyouton: Falling Ice Pillar!"**_ cried Raien in her flashback. All she remembered seeing was a large meteor of ice and snow plummeting down towards her and her companions, and just as it would hit its mark, she jerked her head upwards, rising from her slumber with a hushed gasp. Sweat was dripping from her smooth face, panting lightly as she looked around to regain her bearings – it was the Emperium Fortress, the primary base of operations for _White Trinity,_ which had been rightfully usurped by the _Holy Saviors._

Morning had arrived to the land of Rune-Midgarts. As the sun's rays broke through the veil in her chambers, Youmei heaved a sigh as she wiped the sweat off with her arm. Getting up from her bed, there was silence from the other rooms where her companions would be – they had already left the Fortress, no doubt to resume their studies with the Odin Orthodoxy. She had donned her Crusader gear as she exited the Fortress, taking a long look back at it as the large doors closed behind her. Even the small skirmish to wrest this large bastion of stone from _White Trinity_ was fresh in her mind, and in spite of the victory they had achieved in doing so – along with the desperation of establishing a base for the _Saviors_ \- the Crusader felt no less proud of such a maneuver.

" _Even if we lost the Emperium Citadel, we made their first decisive victory hollow by taking this Fortress from them,_ " she thought. _"_ White Trinity _may fight for glory, but at least they have moral values which are smiled upon by our people. They were the only ones who answered the call to face off against those savage_ Battle Vixens _and have pushed them back on multiple occasions. I only pray that they do not stray from this honorable path; those_ Vixens _are a recipe for disaster that must be stamped out."_

She decided to take the scenic route to Prontera instead of the usual conventions of teleportation. Long strolls were always a favorite pastime of Youmei's, taking in as much fresh air as her lungs could be filled with, and enjoying the untainted beauty of nature. A good hour had passed before she would arrive in the Capital City, immediately making her way to the Sanctuary where she was greeted by Botan & Momiji flanking either side of her and bowing in respect. Returning a bow of her own, Youmei continued down the hall and into the chapel, where she found Tsubaki sitting in the front row, reading from her Bible whilst petting her Shikigami. Almost instantly did she close her book upon seeing Youmei reach the altar before rising from her seat and greeting her with a respectful bow.

"You took your good time coming here, Youmei," opened the Priestess. "Took the scenic route again?"

"I needed time to recall past events prior to the Emperium Citadel's conclusion," Youmei replied, avoiding eye contact with an aloof gaze.

"I see. Yet one cannot help but wonder… if that is all that is on your mind. You seem more… _serious_ than usual," Tsubaki deducted, pacing around the Crusader with a finger to her chin.

"I am still somewhat weary from our most recent battle. Combat stress can have lasting effects."

"Indeed so, but I still feel that something is bothering you… is it perhaps what happened at the Citadel with that Ninja?"

The Crusader did not respond that time, which gave Tsubaki the cue to continue on the subject. "Despite being atop a bridge, we were cornered. There was no way we would have escaped that comet without injuring our own selves in the process. It is bad for your health wearing yourself out over this. Even _we_ are still resting somewhat from that conflict; it has only been about a week, after all."

"I still need to train!" Youmei said with a slightly raised voice, keeping mind of the place they were in. "I… I was not able to protect everyone properly."

"Last I checked, you single-handedly overpowered all four sisters of the _Battle Vixens_ and still had vitality to spare," the Priestess called, giving her approximation of a compliment. "That speaks volumes considering how you became a Crusader in so short a time."

"But even so, it is still not enough…" the auburn-haired Crusader said in a huff, hastily walking down the aisle and leaving Tsubaki to her own devices. Before she would leave the chapel area, however, she caught several Paladins that served the _Holy Saviors_ making their way into a restricted area of the Monastery. Feigning naivety, she waited until they had but completely left the building and wasted little time making her way to the farthest room. Now drawing closer to the end, Youmei felt an incredible aura around her as a bright light came from the far side. In absolute awe, she gasped and witnessed a majestic blade of the purest silver that carried with it the power to vanquish any darkness.

"Excalibur…" Youmei whispered, falling to a knee in respect to the holy weapon. Seduced by its radiance, she slowly reached a hand out to grasp the hilt, but was met with a divine barrier that repulsed and hurt her hand. "What…?! It... it rejects me? Am I truly so feeble?"

The mere thought of being weak had unsettled the Crusader. So much that she stormed out of the restricted area and left the Sanctuary without another word, flying past Botan and Momiji all the while.

"Sister Youmei!" they shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"I must train more, sisters…!" Youmei immediately answered, holding the door open with her hand. "I cannot let my ancestors think I am unworthy to carry on their legacy!"

With that knowledge, the Crusader immediately exited the Sanctuary, leaving the Acolyte twins highly concerned for their friend. As she ran down the Prontera streets, she saw a small platoon of Knights and Crusaders being escorted by Priests into the Sanctuary. She was going to hail them, but when she rose her hand to greet her fellow soldiers, they did not respond – their expressions seemed vacant, and appeared traumatized as if they had all experienced something horrible.

"My brothers! Sisters!" she said to them. "What news from the frontlines?" They would stop and turn slowly to Youmei, groaning all the while.

"Dead...everything`s dead over there...f-freezing..." they murmured incoherently before continuing inside the Sanctuary. She wondered what had been the cause of this issue, and wasted no time in continuing towards the town square, where a large crowd of citizens and adventurers alike were all gathered before the statue of Odin, and who else would be crazy – or coordinated enough – to stand atop it, then Kafra Nora?

Knowing who the familiar face was, she made her way to the front of the crowd to get the best view possible as Kafra Nora, accompanied by several of her colleagues, quieted the clamor for the eccentric teal lady to speak…

"People of Rune-Midgarts! Hear me!" Nora boomed before unraveling a parchment and reading its contents. "Mysterious disappearances have occurred in the realm of primordial ice and cold – Niflheim!" Murmurs and whispered conversations initiated upon mention of the land of the dead before she continued. "The Prontera Sanctuary, by order of His Majesty, King Tristan Gaebolg III, has sent their finest Priests and Crusaders to aid in the investigations of these appearances, but have had little success! They are now seekin' the aid of adventurers to support the cause of unravelin' the truth behind these strange events, and to quell the alarmin' number of missin' people!"

This intrigued Youmei greatly – such an opportunity to prove herself before her ancestors could not have appeared at a better time. Eager to join the fray, the Crusader stepped forward and slammed her shield on the ground with a loud clang, gazing up to Kafra Nora.

"I will go!" she declared in confidence. More whispers and murmurs filled the area once everyone noticed the brave Crusader who accepted the call.

"It's her! Lady Youmei!" whispered a voice.

"The Commander of the _Holy Saviors…!"_ whispered another.

"The Swordsman who survived the _Battle Vixens'_ wrath – twice!" whispered a few Novices.

"I will take the charge in ridding Rune-Midgarts of this menace! I swear, by His Majesty, that justice will be done!" declared Youmei. The murmurs turned into cheers, and then into thunderous applause, which gave the Crusader a considerable ego boost, but she remained humble and bowed to her people in thanks before turning back to Kafra Nora. With a nod of her head, the teal-clothed Kafra hopped off of the statue and gestured to the Warpra lady beside her.

"Passage has already been secured for ya, Youmei!" said Nora as the Warpra lady bowed to her. "We look forward to seein' ya back here safe and sound! I'll be sure to have word sent to the King himself!"

"You honor me, Kafra Nora. Thank you for everything," Youmei replied humbly before approaching the Warpra lady. Meanwhile, back at the Prontera Sanctuary, Botan, Momiji and Tsubaki had questioned their fellow Priests on the strange behavior of their escortees…

Tsubaki: Niflheim, Realm of the Dead.

Botan: N-N-Niflheim?!

Momiji: Do you think that is where Sister Youmei is heading, Lady Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: She mentioned that she wanted to become stronger, and for us servants of the Church of Odin, a land wrought with undead and demons alike would be an ideal place to train. But she has no idea what she is getting herself into – the dangers there are too great for a solitary Crusader to take on… (Thinking, to herself) _And my dark powers will be of little use in there…_

Botan, shuddering: B-But we're scared of going there!

Momiji: Even so, we have to be strong – for Sister Youmei!

Tsubaki: Well, look who's grown a backbone… I'm impressed.

Botan: Right… I just need to breathe for a sec. We'll stand behind you, Lady Tsubaki!

Momiji: But where do we start?

Tsubaki: I know of a shortcut to the town within. We will begin searching for her there. I only pray that she has not gone too deep into the Valley of Gjoll by the time we arrive… No time for preparations; we have to get there if we want any chance at rescuing her before she does something stupid.

Botan & Momiji: Yes, ma'am!

The twins follow Tsubaki out of the Sanctuary, ignoring the crowd of people in the square as they made their way out of the city. Nora had tried to stop them, but they were too focused on their rescue mission that her cries had fallen on deaf ears.

In the cold dark of the Realm of the Dead, Youmei had arrived in a solitary village just west of Niflheim, greeted by the spirits of those long dead. They did not appear to be hostile, much to her fortune, but stopped and greeted the Crusader with a bow, praying for their souls to be put to rest by the Crusader's hand.

"So, this is Niflheim…" Youmei said to herself, scanning the surrounding area. "It is here where the victims of a death not fit for heroes or otherwise notable are said to arrive as their final resting place…"

Crossing the river and heading further west, Youmei felt the cold through her heavy armor, sending shivers through her body, yet she remained calm as she pressed on, seeing the entrance to a dark, steep abyss of a valley in the distance. Before she could get too close, however, she was beset by a small army of young girls perched upon crescent moons that levitated several feet from the ground; swarms of black bats danced around them all the while.

Youmei immediately rose her shield and steeled herself for battle as the witches' eyes glowed a piercing red hue, preparing to attack. They would continue closing in on the Crusader until suddenly, a voice cried out in the air.

" **Frost Diver!"**

Ice rose from the space between Youmei and the evil witches, creeping around the Crusader in a full circle before forming a ring of ice spikes that pierced and froze the witches in place. Youmei would then gaze at her blade in confusion and awe.

"My weapon does not invoke the powers of ice…" murmured Youmei.

Following the ice attack, a storm cloud emerged from above Youmei as an incredible burst of lightning shot down and blasted the frozen witches into dust before her. Two figures had arrived to the scene astride a magical broomstick, with a small band forming up behind them, creating an arrowhead formation. Once they were close enough to land, the two figures jumped off of the broomstick and landed in front of Youmei as the rest followed suit, forming a line between her and the encroaching forces of ghouls and ghosts that were alerted to the noise. What shocked Youmei, however, was the person in the very middle of the group – garbs of aqua blue, with an orb to match floating beside the young man…

"Shall we, ladies?" spoke the Wizard to his witch crew. Focusing their powers as one, the Wizard formed an Ice Wall wide enough to bar any passage to and from the valley entrance. One of the witches – sporting a rather provocative black dress with magenta trim (no doubt their leader) – gave a chuckle and fortified the frozen barricade into one of a crystalline nature to prevent deterioration.

"'Tis done, Wizard," she said. "This shall hold them for quite a while."

"S… Sir _Thiji…?!_ " asked a surprised Youmei. The Wizard and the witches turned to face the Crusader.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise indeed," Thiji replied nonchalantly.

"You know this woman?" asked the scantily-clad witch.

"She is a Crusader – a proud servant of the Church of Odin."

"You flatter me, Sir Thiji," the Crusader humbly said.

"Well, then she must be here seeking riches too, hmm?" the witch mused as she approached Youmei, giving a flowing bow. "I am Kirkena, of the Witches' Guild. As you can see, not all of our kind is of bad intent. Your friend Thiji here generously offered to help us stem off the creatures charging out from the Valley of Gjoll."

No longer sensing any immediate danger, Youmei sheaths her blade and thanks Kirkena with a bow before speaking…

Youmei: I am glad it was you that I have encountered instead of those belligerent _Battle Vixens,_ Sir Thiji.

Thiji: I agree. This issue seemed more suited for your ilk anyway.

Kirkena: Ahh, now I remember – you're the brave leader of the _Holy Saviors._

The witch comes closer to the Crusader, now showing interest in her.

Kirkena: Tell me – how is Tsubaki…? Behaving herself, I trust?

Youmei: Yes. But we struck a blow to _White Trinity_ due to her cowardly tactics. I am not proud in the least for taking the Emperium Fortress – their first victory, one that they deserve – from them.

Thiji: It is all right, Lady Youmei. The mere fact that we stand here now as equals speaks volumes; all is fair in love and war.

Youmei: Well said. I am not one to extend rivalries beyond the field of battle.

Kirkena: My, how noble of you both. My witches are quite proud to hear such talk. But now back to what is at hand: what brings _you_ here, holy warrior?

Youmei: I come on behalf of King Tristan Gaebolg III. Kafra Nora stated that disappearances were happening in this realm, and I seek to stem out the source of this cause.

There was no response from either Thiji or Kirkena. The latter only nodded to the Wizard before he stepped forward and gave a light sigh.

Thiji: Have you heard of the Tree of Umbala?

The Crusader shook her head in response.

Thiji: Do not be ashamed for not knowing. It is the sole reason behind all these disappearances.

Youmei: Are you saying that this tree is the root of this evil?

Thiji: Not exactly, my lady. You see, extensive research by scholars and scientists alike have concluded that the Tree of Umbala is believed to be a part of the legendary Yggdrasil Tree. However, no one knew where the tree would lead them, so rumors began to spread speaking of incredible fortune held at the end of the tree.

Kirkena: And what do the ever-malleable adventurers do…?

Youmei: Seek out said fortune for their own ends?

Kirkena: _Very_ good!

Youmei: So, they went to the Umbala Tree and were never heard from again?

Thiji: They ventured _into_ it.

Youmei: _Into_ the Umbala Tree?!

Kirkena: What do you think lies on the other side once you traverse the tree, holy warrior?

Youmei paused for a moment to think. She then flashed back to the moment in Prontera when she saw the hapless victims limping into the Sanctuary before coming back to reality and gasped.

Youmei: You don't mean… _here,_ do you? This realm lies on the other end of the Umbala Tree?

Kirkena: Your friend here is smart indeed. At last, one who thinks with their head and not with their blade.

Thiji: I've joined forces with the Witch Guild to help keep things in check within this section of Niflheim – even though Witches are female Wizards.

Kirkena: We had to extinguish ourselves from Geffen's Wizards _somehow_.

Thiji: There were adventurers heading in beyond this barrier we've formed into the Valley of Gjoll. They have not returned, and we fear they may have perished.

Youmei: Then to the valley I must go. Please, I must pass this barrier. I will free the tortured souls of the departed by my own hands, and destroy this evil!

Kirkena: She is brave indeed, and if she is so willing to stare into the abyss, then I will oblige her.

Thiji: Yes, Lady Kirkena. We'll clear a path for you. Once you pass that threshold, however, you will be beyond our aid.

Youmei: I understand.

The Crusader raises her shield once more before drawing her broadsword.

Youmei: Lower it. I am prepared. And Sir Thiji… thank you for giving me this chance.

Thiji: Lady Youmei, I would never stoop so low as to harbor ill will towards you and yours outside the competition.

Youmei: I will remember your words…

Thiji: Here is to the day we acknowledge each other as friends.

Kirkena: You've a long ways to go before such a day comes, my pretties!

As they begin to lower the barrier, they are met by the roars and wails of various creatures that have been sitting on the other side waiting to strike.

Kirkena: Dear Wizard, want to learn a new trick?

Thiji: I'm open to new things…

With a smirk, Kirkena and the rest of the witches' bodies began to glow a dim white as the monsters began to charge. Youmei took a knee as if poising to sprint, and her tower shield began to shine a bright silver. Thiji prepared for an ice spell as per his forte. A moment later, Kirkena and her witches unleashed their spell, attacking the encroaching horde with pure telekinetic force, combining with Thiji's Frost Nova to launch thousands of ice spikes outward, some ricocheting off of Youmei's shield to pierce the creatures' flesh. At the same time, Youmei would see an opening and would kick off on her right foot, soaring through the line with an impressively fast Shield Charge; nothing but a white streak was seen zooming straight into the valley entrance, bulldozing over all smaller enemies with little effort.

"That was an interesting spell, Lady Kirkena. I will definitely make use of that in the future," complimented Thiji.

"Oh, by all means, please do! That spell was Napalm Vulcan," explained. "But I suppose our time together has concluded. A shame, for this was indeed quite an experience."

"I agree, but I have my own agenda to tend to – plus I feel that Youmei's companions may come chasing after her very soon," Thiji said as he takes out a Crow Wing – more than likely given to him by Kirkena for quick passage back to the realm of the living. Before he vanished completely, he uttered the words, "Do say hello to them for me, would you?" and waved farewell. Kirkena simply chuckled in response and waved back.

Meanwhile, Youmei had already carved a path through a considerable portion of the Valley of Gjoll, carving through demonic treants known as Gibbets, and peculiar rabbits that form into ghostly children known as Hylozoists, crossing the bridge that connected the opposite ends of the valley, and pushing them down into the icy waters of death below.

On the far end she would be greeted by three large humans with masks and blood-caked blades known as Bloody Murderers, as well as a Dullahan flanking each. Without hesitation the Crusader blessed her shield in holy energy and a large cross appeared beneath her feet

" **Grand Cross!"** she cried as the area was blasted with holy power, disintegrating the Dullahans and drastically injuring the Bloody Murderers at the cost of her own vitality. Ignoring her mild fatigue, she cut through the survivors and continued westward, towards the solitary village of Skellington.

Back at the town of Niflheim, the other _Saviors_ had arrived and surveyed the surrounding area. Tsubaki inhaled deeply of the air before an expression of disgust was on her face…

Tsubaki: _Witches._

Botan: Where?!

Momiji: They will face justice!

Tsubaki: We have to move quickly before –

?: Before what? Not trying to take off without saying hello, at least?

Kirkena had appeared once more, stepping out of a portal with her witch posse.

Tsubaki, sneering: _Kirkena…_

Kirkena: Tsubaki.

Momiji: You two know each other?

Without another word, the Priestess immediately turned the other way and followed the trial of ice and broken demon corpses as they exited the town and headed into the Valley of Gjoll.

Kirkena: Hmph… the nerve. She forgets her own upbringing. (To Botan & Momiji) Go after her, young Acolytes. Believe me when I say that she will need you more than you need her.

Botan: I've been telling her that since we were Novices!

Momiji: I know!

They quickly bowed to the witch before taking off to the west, leaving Kirkena to her own devices once more. Youmei, however, had arrived at the village of Skellington, the presence of evil becoming more and more apparent as she continued further in. The previous battles had finally caught up to her as her shield suddenly began to feel heavy – so heavy in fact that she could barely keep it up and would need to take a knee as she caught her breath.

"I… I can still fight…" she groaned in between labored breaths. "I… I just need to rest for a moment…"

She did not have much time to rest, however, as more Loli Ruris, Gibbets, and hundreds of tiny ghosts carrying jack-o-lanterns called Ludes began emerging from the very shadows, eager to meet their new "guest." With a soft chant, holy energy washed over Youmei, mending her own wounds and lessening her fatigued state – not as effective as an Acolyte or Priest's heal, but one has limited choices when alone. Rising to her feet, she clenched her teeth and would raise her shield again for another attack.

The Acolyte twins had just caught up with Tsubaki after following the trail of corpses leading down the bridge when they saw a bright flash of light in the sky. Botan and Momiji gasped as Tsubaki furrowed her brow.

"I sense it as well, sisters…" she told them. "Youmei is going to get herself killed using that. Quickly!"

"Yes, Lady Tsubaki!" the Acolytes acknowledged as they drew their respective halves of the Divine Cross. As they traversed the bridge, the sounds of battle became clearer and clearer until a Hylozoist flew past them and crashed into a wall as they entered the village. That is when they saw their fearless leader fending off the hordes with every ounce of her strength and rushed to her aid, only to be met by a wall of Gibbets.

"Sisters…?!" gasped the Crusader, noticing her comrades amongst the crowd of malignance surrounding her. "What are you doing? This is _my_ –"

She would then be cut off by the sound of a shrill whinny. The crowd halted their attacks and looked toward the village square. Botan, Momiji and Tsubaki looked around to find the source of the noise until the next thing they saw were all of the evil creatures falling to a knee.

Looking at them in confusion, Youmei steeled herself as a bone-chilling shiver went down her spine. The Crusader beheld a tall knight atop a nightmarish steed – all adorned in white armor; a large, ornate shield resembling a cross in his left hand, and a pure white lance on his right – The Shining Spear Blade as it is known by most people. The horse walked its way towards Youmei until it and her were several feet apart, and the knight would look down at her.

"Only death awaits those who trespass this realm…" the knight spoke in a low, raspy yet ghastly voice. "Who from the realm of the living dares face the might of the dead?"

"I am Youmei, commander of the _Holy Saviors,_ " she answered proudly. "You are a plague upon the living – I demand you release the souls of my brethren!"

Raising his lance, the unholy knight subliminally commanded his minions to rise and face the other _Saviors_ nearby, which made them jump in slight terror.

"I am the champion of death… all who challenge me shall join in the glorious army of the damned… I. Am. The Lord of the Dead!" the knight introduced before pointing his lance towards Youmei's companions, causing his unholy thralls to march toward them, leaving him and Youmei alone. "Come, _holy warrior._ Show me your faith in your lord…"

"Youmei!" her comrades cried as they fell under siege by the swarm of evil minions. The Crusader had to concentrate on her foe before her, or she would surely meet her end here. Without a second thought, Youmei would meet her quarry with a powerful Shield Charge as per her usual opener. She managed to catch the Lord of the Dead off-guard and sent him and his steed into the side of the old town hall. Before he would suffer from the fall, the unholy knight jumped off his steed and advanced towards Youmei as his lance turned black. The Crusader braces herself as she is then beset by a relentless onslaught of slashes from his lance.

" _Brandish Spear…"_ Youmei thought to herself as she struggled to keep up with the swift attack. The Lord of the Dead would then strike once more at Youmei's armored chest with great force, sending her backwards and skidding across the cobblestones as her sword fell from her hand.

"Lady Tsubaki…!" the twins shouted, doing their best to hold back the tide of evil.

"Grr… Keep fighting! We can't get to her..." Tsubaki ordered, keeping them at bay with a circle of light below them.

The wind was knocked out from her for a few moments until Youmei regained her bearings and gazed upon the eerie figure of the Lord of the Dead. The unholy knight's entire body began to glow red for several seconds before releasing the energy, sending evil spirits at the Crusader. Getting to her feet as quickly as she could, Youmei rose her shield once more as she cried, **"Reflect Shield!"** and made her tower like a mirror, absorbing the damage and combining her holy powers to purify the spirits and sent them back towards the Lord of the Dead, wounding him. Now enraged, the Lord of the Dead charged at Youmei with all he had. Just when she seemed down for the count, a longsword made of divine energy appeared beside her. Without questioning this occurrence, she took up the sword immediately and charged at the Lord of the Dead, feeling empowered by the holy light. Meeting the Lord of the Dead's Dark Cross with her Holy Cross attack, their strikes would clash in a duel of light and shadow without any letup from either side.

"Do it, Sister Youmei!" cheered Botan.

"Show that bag of bones who's boss!" Momiji followed.

"For my ancestors…! For the _Saviors!_ " Youmei shouted before deflecting the Shining Spear Blade, knocking it from the Lord of the Dead's hand before delivering another Holy Cross attack to his chest, and then finishing with a high jump before slamming the blade of light into the ground, delivering a highly potent Grand Cross.

"The shadow… concedes…" groaned the Lord of Dead in pain before his body turned to ashes. The armored nightmare gave one finally whinny before it vanished into white flames. All that remained were the knight's lance, his helm, and the shield he bore. As he fell, the minions would follow suit and collapse. The Acolyte twins gave a big cheer as Tsubaki heaved a sigh of relief. The blade of light then vanished from Youmei's hand, feeling the divine power leave her body.

" _What was that just now…? And why did it happen…?"_ Youmei said to herself, gazing at her palm for a brief moment. She searched her mind for any sort of clue as to what might have caused her moment of good fortune to happen, but to no avail.

She picked up her broadsword and sheathed it before reconvening with her sisters…

Tsubaki: I hope you're proud of yourself, Youmei… I had to use more holy magic than I would ever deign to, thanks to this place!

Botan: But Lady Tsubaki, you saved us!

Momiji: No, sister – our brave leader did! She protected us all! She is the ideal Crusader!

Youmei: I…

The Crusader chuckled before turning away, hiding a blush.

Youmei: I only did what I was sworn to. Now, the restless dead may leave this realm in peace, and our fallen brothers shall be remembered. Come, sisters. We have lingered here long enough – it is time to leave Niflheim.

Before she took another step, she felt a pang in her legs, staggering her movement.

Botan & Momiji, catching the Crusader: Sister Youmei!

Youmei: My injuries from the Citadel are still there, it seems…

As they all laugh and make their way out of the Valley of Gjoll, high above them were several witches perched on broomsticks gazing down at them as they left…

"Farewell, servants of Odin… and we _will_ meet again, Tsubaki," Kirkena chuckled, and took off with her fellow witches.

After all that had transpired, the _Holy Saviors_ finally return to Prontera as the sun began to set upon Rune-Midgarts (They were able to travel back faster because there was a Kafra lady stationed there for some reason). They set up camp along their favorite spot along the river's edge and rested their feet in the cool waters…

Tsubaki: I still find it humiliating that I had to use so much holy magic back there…

Momiji: Lady Tsubaki, you have nothing to be ashamed of – you came to the Church for a reason, right?

The dark Priestess harrumphed and turned away while Momiji now turned to the Crusader, whose gaze was fixed on her reflection in the water…

Momiji: Speaking of which… Sister Youmei? I wanted to ask: why do you run out so suddenly? We were so worried for you!

Botan: If it's about the Emperium Citadel, it's okay! We don't think you're weak or anything!

Tsubaki: Contrary to popular belief, the two do strike a good point. You are even training harder than ever since the battle concluded.

After a long pause, Youmei turned to her comrades and sighed.

"It is time you all learned a little more about me," she started. "I come from a long line of famous servants of the Church of Odin – more recently, my mother and father. They were formidable Paladins that led our glorious brothers and sisters during the Holy War. As their daughter, I was given high expections as I grew up. I trained arduously; I studied vigorously – every day throughout my childhood… but even then, I did not feel that I was living up to their standards. As strong as I may be, it can be difficult living up to my parents' name…"

"But Sister Youmei, you _are_ incredibly strong!" Momiji reassured Youmei. "You took on the Lord of the Dead _by yourself!_ "

"And _won!"_ Botan said immediately after.

"I only did what I needed to," Youmei replied dismissively. "My friends were in danger, so I had to do everything in my power to protect them."

"Exactly!" Momiji exclaimed as she went over to Youmei and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You were _never_ weak to begin with. Your true strength? It comes from us, Sister Youmei! We give each other the power we need to safeguard this world in the name of our Lord Odin!"

"The key qualities of a Crusader, you know!" Botan said, following her sister.

"Listen to them," Tsubaki spoke as she stood. She then walked over and ruffled the young Acolytes' heads for a moment, showing her loving side. "They may only be Acolytes, but there is truth in their words. Even with my… _position_ , even I can't do everything. We need each other to achieve our dreams."

After a brief moment of thought, Tsubaki spat on the ground in disgust. _"What on earth just came out of my mouth just now…?"_

Youmei: Botan… Momiji… Tsubaki… my fellow _Holy Saviors…_ thank you for reminding me on what it takes to be a true Crusader. I fear I had lost my way for a moment and was turning into those savages we so despise…

Tsubaki: Just one more question… I saw you staring at your blade an awful lot back there. Why?

Finally standing up, Youmei takes a deep breath before beginning to speak.

Youmei: In the restricted section of the Prontera Sanctuary, there is a legendary sword of holy fervor that was used in the Holy War.

Botan: Wait, I've actually heard of such a sword before!

Momiji: Yes! I remember hearing the High Priests conversing about it earlier!

Youmei: Precisely… Excalibur. And yet, I cannot help but wonder who wielded that beautiful blade during the Holy War?

Botan: Well, it had to be your parents!

Momiji: Definitely! I also remember hearing from the High Priests that they were speaking of the Excalibur being kept safe until the daughter of the great Paladin generals that they mentioned would one day be worthy to wield it – it _has_ to be you, Sister Youmei!

Botan: They said, "When the descendant of Odin's chosen learns the true meaning of the divine ways, she will be judged by the blade and deem her just. Only then will she carry on the holy legacy of Excalibur." That sword – _Excalibur –_ it was destined to be yours, Sister Youmei!

Youmei: But that is impossible… I could not even touch it.

Tsubaki: You were in there, hm?

Youmei: A barrier burned my hand when I got close…

Tsubaki: You may not be strong enough in the divine ways just yet. Before this year ends, you will be. Excalibur _will_ be yours.

Youmei, reluctantly: Thank you… Tsubaki. I appreciate it.

Yawning, the Acolyte twins pack up their little camp and make their way towards Mt. Mjolnir. Tsubaki patted the Crusader on the shoulder and followed after them, leaving Youmei to her thoughts…

" _If I am not yet devout enough, then what was that sword of light I held…?"_ she thought to herself. She shook her head of the thought and went with her sisters to the Emperium Fortress.

They make it back at sundown, and the Acolyte twins wasted no time in getting to bed. Tsubaki had slowly made her way to the entrance before turning to look at Youmei, but she was not there.

Scoffing, she heads inside and prepares to retire for the eve. Meanwhile, inside the Sanctuary, the Crusader had once again made her way deep into the restricted area where Excalibur rests…

"It was you, wasn't it…?" she whispered. "You came to me in my hour of direst need. It had to be. Thank you, Excalibur. I am eternally grateful to you."

She then heard a voice in her head. The words were faint, but she knew what it wanted. Reaching out once more, she began to sweat as her hand got closer to the hilt of the blade. To her relief, however, the blade did not reject her this time, and she grasped the hilt firmly in her hand. She felt the strength of the divines course through her for but a moment before Excalibur slipped from her grasp and rested once more on the dais. The Crusader, accepting this, nodded and bore a determined expression on her face.

"Mother… Father… I _will_ carry on your legacy," she spoke to herself before saying a prayer to Odin before the sword and vacated the area.

" _This I vow, with Odin as my witness. I will bring glory to the_ Holy Saviors."

 _The Tale of Youmei - End_


End file.
